coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Bethany Platt
|played by = Mia Cookson (2000) Amy & Emily Walton (2000-2007) Lucy Fallon (2015 to present) }} Bethany Britney Platt is the daughter of Sarah Platt and Neil Fearns. She was born in 2000 to 13-year-old Sarah, who had a brief sexual encounter with classmate Neil. Neil didn't have anything to do with Bethany and died three years after her birth. Bethany has two half-brothers; Billy, who died shortly after birth, and Harry. Bethany went through a lot of drama in her early childhood. She was kidnapped hours after birth by Alison Webster following the death of her own child and was nearly murdered by her step-grandfather Richard Hillman when he drove himself and the Platt family into Weatherfield Canal. She was kidnapped on another occasion by her unstable paternal grandmother Brenda Fearns. When she was seven years d, she almost died after taking ecstasy tablets her uncle David Platt had hidden inside her doll. In December 2007, Sarah and Bethany left Weatherfield for a new life in Milan and returned in March 2015. Now a teenager, Bethany had grown mouthy and rebellious and had initially returned without her mother's permission following her school expulsion. Bethany became involved with her mother's dangerous new boyfriend Callum Logan, but soon grew to fear him after he revealed his true colours. A more vulnerable Bethany soon found herself the victim of school bullying which further led to self-esteem issues. Seeking attention from older men, Bethany found a love interest in the form of Nathan Curtis whose apparent mutual feelings were actually part of a more sinister motive. In December 2017, Bethany started a releationship with Craig Tinker. Biography 2000-2007: Dramatic childhood Bethany Britney Platt was born on 4th June 2000 at Weatherfield General to mother Sarah. Sarah was just thirteen when she gave birth to Bethany. Her dad Neil was the same age and the immature schoolboy wanted nothing to do with her and became an "absent father". Moments after birth, Alison Webster (who lost her baby Jake) kidnapped Bethany and threatened to kill herself. However Alison handed Bethany back over to her mother and ran in front of a truck (it wasn't known if this was an accident or on purpose). Grandmother Gail played a significant part in helping to look after Bethany when she was a baby while Sarah attended school during the day. As Bethany grew in to a toddler, Sarah continued to grow through her teen years and struggled at times as a teenage parent. In 2002, Sarah began dating Aidan Critchley who was a bad influence on her and she started pushing the boundaries and becoming rebellious, missing Bethany's second birthday party. After Sarah almost died in a car crash because Aidan was joyriding, she knew how much Bethany meant to her and decided to become more of a good mother. In 2003, Gail's husband Richard Hillman tied up and gagged Bethany along with David, Sarah and Gail and tried to kill them by driving into the canal. They were rescued but Richard perished. Bethany was too young to remember this traumatic event but Sarah still worried about the potential impact on her. Bethany's father Neil Fearns died in a road accident and Sarah took her to Neil's funeral. Neil's mother Brenda kidnapped Bethany and threatened to jump from the tower of St. Saviour's Church, so they could be reunited with Neil. But Emily Bishop managed to stop her and talked her out of it. Brenda was last seen sobbing in the back of an ambulance. In 2004 Bethany had a new father figure in the form of Todd Grimshaw who began dating her mother and they moved into 17a Victoria Street. Todd got Sarah pregnant, and even showed interest in adopting Bethany to become a proper father to her. However none of this went ahead as Todd was a closet homosexual, and later had an affair with nurse Karl Foster (after an unsuccessful attempt to kiss Bethany's uncle Nick Tilsley) and thus broke up with her mother. Sarah gave birth to a son, Billy however he passed away a few days after his birth, and Todd later left Weatherfield for London. Sarah eventually dated Todd's older half-brother Jason. While David was meant to be looking after Bethany in September 2007, he hid ecstasy tablets in her doll for his friend Darryl Morton. Bethany found and ate one of them and David made her drink loads of salt water to bring the tablet back up, inadvertently making the situation worse. Bethany fell unconscious and was rushed into Weatherfield General in critical condition. Sarah was furious with David when he confessed what had happened and Gail kicked him out of the house. After a few days Bethany recovered. She was a bridesmaid at her mother's wedding to Jason the following month (although the day was ruined when David faked a suicide attempt). 2007-2015: New life in Italy In December 2007, Sarah planned to move to Italy with Jason and Bethany with her uncle, Stephen Reid. David was originally meant to go, but to get back at him for all the things he had done to her, Sarah planted ecstasy tablets in his drawer at Audrey's salon. Gail and Stephen were appalled and David was told in no uncertain terms that he couldn't go back to Milan with Stephen. Ready to embark on their new lives, Sarah proudly told Jason what she had done but this backfired as he was sickened and returned to Coronation Street to tell Gail and David what Sarah had done. Sarah left for Italy with Bethany. In July 2008, Gail went to visit them and in June 2009, Gail was accompanied on a visit by her mother Audrey Roberts. 2015-2016: Return from Italy : Bethany flees to Weatherfield after an argument with Sarah and immediately gets into trouble.]] In March 2015, Bethany was expelled from her school in Milan, so stole money from her mother and paid for a trip back to the United Kingdom. She returned to Coronation Street after seven years, and immediately started causing trouble by dodging the taxi fare, persuading "Gavin Rodwell" to buy her a drink and arguing with Steph Britton. Gail caught Bethany drinking under age and took her to No.8. Bethany told Gail that Sarah was ignoring her and was more interested in work, but Gail got the true story from Sarah over the phone, and told Bethany that she would be returning to Milan. Bethany tried to get sympathy from Audrey by saying that she was being bullied at school, However, Gail insisted that she go back to Milan with her mother. Sarah arrived in Weatherfield, and demanded that Bethany return to Milan with her. Sarah told boss (and uncle) Stephen that her internet was down, so she couldn't complete her work which was urgently needed. Bethany took advantage of this, and used the internet to email Stephen, who found out that Sarah was lying. Stephen subsequently called Sarah and fired her. Bethany's plan worked, and Sarah agreed they could stay in Weatherfield. In April Bethany started attending Weatherfield High. and his friend Gemma Winter.]] Sarah became involved with Callum Logan - despite warnings from her family that he was dangerous. The two began dating and Bethany also became attracted to Callum, telling him of Dav id and wife Kylie's secret plans to win back full custody of Callum and Kylie's son Max. Bethany spent more time with Callum, believing he liked her back, when in reality he was manipulating her. Callum took photos and videos of her delivering his drugs and pretending to smoke cannabis which he used to blackmail Sarah when she broke up with him over his dangerous lifestyle. After learning that Max witnessed Callum beating up Jason in the ginnel, he drugged Sarah and forced Bethany to give him an alibi. Bethany told police that she was with Callum in his flat when Jason was attacked. She later retracted her statement when Callum used his thugs to threaten Audrey and wreck No.8. A few weeks later, Callum died after Kylie bludgeoned him trying to protect Sarah from his attacks. Kylie and Sarah hid the body from Bethany when she came round looking for Sarah. Callum was buried under an annex in the house by David and Kylie which was kept a secret from Bethany. Sarah later discovered she was pregnant with Callum's baby and Bethany angrily confronted her when she overheard Kylie and David talk about it. Despite her early apprehension, Bethany quickly bonded with her new half-brother Harry when he was born. In early 2016, Bethany started to experience bullying from a girl named Lauren and her friends during school break times. Bethany began skiving from school but when Sarah found out, she walked her there every day, to make sure she definitely attended. Sarah found out the reason for Bethany's truancy, she warned Lauren and her mum to keep away. This did not help and Lauren continued to harass Bethany through a combination of texting, stealing her phone and calling Harry an ugly baby. When Bethany's uncle Nick found out he was enraged and shouted at the bullies to leave his niece alone. Callum's body was found under the Platts' house in May and although Sarah, Kylie and David got away with their crime, Sarah was admitted to Weatherfield General with postnatal psychosis, partly caused by the stress of the events with Callum. In July, Lauren faked an apology to Bethany and lied that she herself was getting bullied by Shelley and the rest of the gang. Bethany learned that this was a trick when Lauren and her gang surrounded her taunting her over her "psycho" mother. Gary Windass learned of Bethany's troubles and reported Lauren to the school in September. After a heated argument between Sarah and Lauren's mum in the Headteacher's office, both girls were suspended. A few days later, Lauren visited Bethany in Audrey's Salon and once again started to torment her. When David saw what was happening, he cut off a chunk of Lauren's hair and threatened to cut her throat if she went near Bethany again. Later that month, Lauren was ultimately expelled from school after other victims came forward about her bullying. 2017-2018: Victim of Nathan's sexual grooming gang After her experience at the hands of bullying Bethany continued to be self-conscious about her self worth. In early 2017 she met the older, charming Nathan Curtis - manager at Supreme Tanning - who for the first time made Bethany feel like she had a voice. Nathan would spend hours listening to Bethany's problems and offering her advice. Eventually he embarked on a relationship with Bethany that quickly turned sexual. Bethany's mother Sarah opposed the relationship from the start and by doing she ultimately pushed Bethany away. While away from her mother and extended family, Nathan used the opportunity to convince Bethany that her family did not value her and that only he truly cared for. He began introducing Bethany to soft drugs such as Valium and also introduced her to his male friends at house parties. Nathan went on to propose to Bethany, which she accepted, but he did his best to keep Bethany away from her family. : Bethany's relationship with older Nathan soon became abusive.]] During this period Nathan convinced Bethany that he was turned on by the idea of his friends having sex with her and on more than one occasion convinced her to sleep with some of his "friends". Unbeknown to Bethany, he was taking money from these friends for them sleeping with her. Bethany clearly did not feel comfortable with these men but Nathan continued to encourage her by emotionally blackmailing her by telling her that if she loved him, she would do anything to please him. It was ultimately revealed that Nathan had several girls working for him and Bethany was just his latest recruit with the hopes of trafficking her to one of his brothels to be used as a contentious prostitute. After discovering Nathan's plan for Bethany through one of his former prostitutes, Sarah called the police to try and get Bethany away from him but this backfired as Bethany refused to speak out against Nathan which resulted in the Platts' struggling to find protect her from him. Nathan planned to sell Bethany in to prostitution abroad and convinced her to steal her passport which had been hidden by Sarah. When Bethany revealed that she had failed to do so on the way to the airport, Nathan was furious and showed his true colours and the reality of their relationship finally began to hit Bethany. Bethany walked away from Nathan at the airport and with the aid of a stranger contacted the police. On 4th October 2017, Bethany stood up in court and testified against him. Nathan, Neil Clifton and Ian Yardley - along with other men - were all found guilty of rape. Bethany's ordeal continued to affect her beyond the trial and she was cautious about starting another relationship. In December however she began dating Craig Tinker who had supported her through Nathan's trial and given evidence against him as a trainee police officer. In January 2018, Craig discovered that Bethany was working at Tassels, a lap dancing bar and immediately wanted her to give it up but Bethany claimed she enjoyed the job and felt empowered. As a result, Craig ended the relationship. Sarah was horrified when she discovered Bethany was working at Tassels and visited the club with Gail and Audrey to check it out, leading to Bethany being fired due to them causing hassle. Feeling guilty and wanting Bethany to be happy, Sarah intervened and got Bethany her job back. However in February, Bethany's trauma came back to haunt her when she hallucinated Nathan while giving a private dance to a groom on a stag night and glassed him with a broken bottle in terror. Bethany was arrested, interviewed and released pending a court hearing for GBH but the man refused to press charges. In April, the abuse again tormented Bethany when she discovered Neil was planning to appeal his sentence and she may have to return to court and testify again. Over the following few months, Craig began a new relationship with Kayla Westbrook, who worked as a waitress at Speed Daal. Bethany was pleased for Craig but wasn’t particularly fond of Kayla. Unbeknownst to both Bethany and Craig, Kayla was Neil’s daughter and believed her father was innocent and had been imprisoned because Bethany had lied. Kayla was using Craig to get to Bethany and planned to extract what she believed to be the truth from her to assist Neil with an appeal. Kayla was also vengeful towards Craig because he had testified against Neil and manipulated him to make his OCD worse. : Bethany is tied up by Kayla and attempts to convince her that her father really did abuse her. ]] Bethany suspected this but and confronted Kayla, who succeded in coming between Bethany and Craig. In July, after Kayla caused a minor car crash and lied about it, suspicious Bethany went to Kayla‘s house to confront her again and was shocked when she found a picture of Kayla and Neil. Kayla hit Bethany over the head with a vase and tied her up in the garage, revealing everything and attempting to force Bethany to confess to lying about Neil. Kayla refused to listen as Bethany tried to convince her that she was the victim. When Craig arrived and played Kayla the recording of Neil’s confession from his phone, she finally accepted the truth about her father and let Bethany go. Bethany felt sorry for Kayla didn’t want to get the police involved and instead took Kayla to the hospital where Neil was after being beaten up in prison. Bethany convinced her to tell her dad how she felt about him now she knew that he was a child rapist. 2018-: Moving on and new relationships Ryan Connor began flirting with Bethany in July and invited her back to his flat for dinner. Bethany was attracted to Ryan and they kissed but when Ryan tried to take things further, Bethany panicked and ran out of the flat. Ryan later heard about Bethany’s abuse from Sarah and understood her reaction and they went on another date. Ryan planned to return to Ibiza and invited Bethany to go with him. Bethany was packed and all set to go with Ryan but missed the flight when she was taken hostage by Kayla. Ryan returned from Ibiza in September and invited Bethany to his flat for a party with Sophie Webster and Cormac Truman. Bethany and Sophie left after Ryan and Cormac began taking and offering them drugs and Sophie filled Bethany in on Ryan’s history with cocaine. Despite this, Bethany and Ryan remianed close and in November they began a relationship again. During the same month, Bethany took on an extra job as a waitress at the Bistro. In January 2019, Bethany and her family were evicted from their Victoria Court flat due to unpaid rent and while Gary, Sarah and Harry were forced to sleep in the overcrowded No.8, Bethany began sharing a flat with Emma Brooker above the salon. Relationships Sarah Platt in 2015.]] Sarah and Bethany have a loving relationship but it is sometimes complicated by the small age gap between them and at times bares a closer resemblance to a sibling relationship than that of a mother and daughter. Now Bethany is a teenager, Sarah has attempted to give her freedom and take a more relaxed parenting approach, which reflects on the very different and regularly strained relationship she had with her own mother as a teenager. As a result Bethany has got into trouble and is capable of hiding things from Sarah well, such as being involved with Callum Logan's drug dealing, the true age of boyfriend Nathan Curtis and her employment at a lap dancing club. Being so young when she gave birth to Bethany, Sarah sometimes struggled with the reality of being a teenage parent and juggling her responsibilities to her daughter with schoolwork and socialising. Egged on by best friend Candice and boyfriends like Aidan Critchley, Sarah could overlook her daughter in favour of rebellious and sometimes dangerous behaviour such as drinking, using internet chatrooms and joyriding, which caused great tension with Gail. As Sarah matured, particularly after she nearly lost her life twice in the course of a few months and left school, she became a far more responsible mother figure for Bethany. Having found a stable boyfriend in Todd Grimshaw, moved out of home with Bethany at 16 in August 2003. While Sarah believed she had found a perfect family unit with Todd and considered herself to be mature beyond her years, she still made mistakes with Bethany and the relationship with Todd crumbled the following year after he came out as gay to Sarah. : Bethany and Gail have a girly chat.]] Gail Rodwell Gail played a significant role in Bethany's life when she was a baby, giving up her job at the cafe to help look after her while Sarah attended school in the day. Parenting of Bethany was a frequent cause of clashes between Sarah and Gail over the next few years. Gail was quick to scold Sarah when she felt she was not paying enough attention to Bethany and her responsibilities but was equally quick to react when she felt Sarah was making the wrong decisions for Bethany. Gail was horrified when Gail moved out into a bedsit with Bethany and Todd after she left school in 2003 and when Bethany was electrocuted and hospitalised, Gail believed she had been proved right. Gail reported Sarah and Todd to social services and when Sarah found out it caused a huge rift between mother and daughter. As a result Gail was absent from Bethany's life over the next few months and she began to spend more time with her paternal grandmother, Brenda Fearns which frustrated Gail. Sarah and Gail put their differences aside after mentally ill Brenda absconded with Bethany and Gail continued to be a big part of young Bethany's life. Even after she emigrated to Italy, Gail kept in regular contact with Sarah and Beth and visited them when she could. In 2015, Gail was shocked to see Bethany in the Rovers, especially as she was drinking illegally and was disappointed when it transpired that Bethany had run away from Sarah. David Platt When David discovered that Sarah was pregnant and he would be an uncle at 9, he was horrified and hated having a screaming baby in the house once she was born, especially as he felt deprived of attention as a result. David blamed Sarah and Bethany for the break up of his parents relationship until Sarah told him that the real reason was Martin's infidelity. David was forced to accept that Bethany wasn't going anywhere and came to love her. When Sarah was nearly killed in a car crash in 2002, David told her that he loved her and Bethany and helped to look after Bethany while Sarah remained in hospital. A troubled teenager, David came to resent practically every member of his family but still showed some signs of affection towards Bethany. In 2007, Bethany accidentally swallowed some ecstasy pills which David had hidden in one of her dolls as a favour to friend Darryl Morton. Bethany collapsed and was rushed to hospital and when David admitted what had caused her sickness, Gail and Sarah disowned him and threw him out of No.8. Despite all of his other recent misdeeds towards his family, David was upset that they believed him capable of intentionally hurting Bethany. That December, Sarah and Bethany emigrated to Milan, Sarah having taken a job opportunity with uncle Stephen that was originally offered to David as revenge against him. The siblings remained in contact but David played a minimal role in Bethany's life until she returned to Weatherfield in 2015. Now David had matured into a family man, looking after children of his own and Bethany was the troublesome teenager. David is still very fond of Bethany and is protective of her. David urged Bethany to stay away from his nemesis Callum Logan knowing how dangerous Callum was and when Bethany was being bullied by Lauren, David stepped in and threatened Lauren at the salon, getting her to back off. Audrey Roberts Audrey is Bethany’s grandmother and her employer at the salon. Audrey was horrified when she was told Sarah was pregnant, not wanting her granddaughter to repeat her own mistakes and worried about her reputation on the local council, leading to a huge row. Audrey soon came round though and defended her granddaughter against gossiping Blanche Hunt in The Kabin. Once Bethany was born, Audrey fussed and doted on her and more often than not took Sarah's side in arguments between her and Gail over parenting of Bethany. When Bethany returned to Weatherfield in 2015, Audrey insisted she come and help her out in the salon instead of larking about all day but after Sarah and Bethany relocated permanently, Bethany was enrolled in the local school instead. Audrey supported Bethany after the truth about her ordeal with Nathan Curtis was revealed and gave her a full time job at the salon. Callum Logan In 2015 after returning to Weatherfield, Sarah began a relationship with Callum Logan, the biological father of David's adoptive son Max. Callum and David were in the process of a custody battle over Max after his mother Kylie had done a runner. Bethany also became close to Callum and enjoyed spending time with him. Nathan Curtis Bethany first met Nathan on Christmas Day 2016 when she collapsed in the ginnel after taking an overdose of diet pills. Nathan became closer to Bethany, employed her at his tanning salon and began a relationship with her. Although Nathan was twice Bethany's age, the relationship was apparently otherwise normal and stable and Bethany believed she had found 'the one'. Behind the facade however Nathan was grooming Bethany and soon began to exhibit abusive behaviour. Craig Tinker Craig is one of Bethany's closest friends and a one time boyfriend. Background information * Bethany was created as the newborn daughter of Sarah Platt (played by Tina O'Brien) during a teenage pregnancy storyline in 2000. Twins Amy & Emily Walton played the role when the character was born in June 2000 and would continue to appear as Bethany for over seven years, although for seven episodes in September 2000 the role was instead played by Mia Cookson. In 2007, it was announced that Tina O'Brien had decided to leave Coronation Street, leading to the characters of Sarah and Bethany being written out. Both characters made their final appearances in December 2007. * Following reports in late 2014 that Tina O'Brien had decided to reprise her role, it was announced that Sarah and Bethany would be returning, with the characters having been living in Milan within the show's narrative. Following auditions in January 2015, it was announced that Katie Redford had been selected to take over the role of Bethany, with reports claiming that the actress was 19 years old. However, when users on the Digital Spy forum uncovered evidence that she was actually 25, Redford was dropped from the programme for deceiving producers about her age. Instead of running new auditions, producers selected their second choice, 19-year-old Lucy Fallon, to play the role. Fallon made her first appearance as Bethany in March 2015. Appendices List of addresses Employment history See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Articles requiring cleanup Category:2000 births Category:Platt family Category:Residents of 8 Coronation Street Category:Characters played by different actors Category:2000 debuts Category:Residents of 9a/19a Rosamund Street Category:Current characters Category:Residents of 8 Victoria Court Category:Shop staff Category:Fearns family Category:Residents of 5 Grasmere Drive Category:Residents of 2a Coronation Street